Secrets to take to the Grave
by Madre de Muerte
Summary: He played the villain even though no one would ever know. In the end, Jack never regretted it and no one ever was the wiser.
1. Prologue

_**Secrets to take to the Grave 1/?**_  
**Title: Secrets to take to the Grave  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood nor am I affiliated with it in any way.  
Pairings: Jack/Ianto; Ianto/OFC (briefly); Gwen/Rhys  
Summary: He played the villain even though no one would ever know. In the end, Jack never regretted it and no one ever was the wiser.**

Jack looked as Winifred twirled in her wedding dress. Her laughter bubbling like fresh champagne and filling the room as Ianto snapped another dozen photographs. They'd have to sort through them later but right now it didn't matter.

"What do you think?" Winifred asked looking at both of them.

"You look beautiful." Ianto said, putting the camera down and giving her a real smile. Winifred beamed at the compliment and turned to look at Jack.

Jack gave her a look over and clucked his tongue. "I still think the cream dress looked better." he retorted. In turn he received a small smack on his arm by Ianto and an annoyed cry of "Dad!" by Winifred. He smiled. "Your da's right though, Freddy. You look beautiful." Winifred grinned and hugged him.

"Winifred Jones is getting married." He said almost in disbelief. He couldn't quite believe that twenty eight years had passed but his little girl stood in front of him ready to get married.

"Soon to be Winifred Keller." Ianto finished as he walked next to them and placed a hand on Winifred's shoulder.

"Nope, I'm staying Winifred Jones, Jones-Harkness if you two want to argue about semantics again." She said with a smile.

Jack frowned. "You're not changing your name?" Winifred shook her head.

"Is Ryan okay with this?" Ianto asked.

"Bollocks what he thinks. You two have been together for ages and your names haven't made you any less in love. Besides, I'm not willing to lose any part of who I am." She looked at both of them with a serious expression. "I'm a Jones by blood and a Harkness by name."

Jack's eyes teared up and he smiled at her, happy for once that he had a child that didn't hate him. Looking at her, Jack could never regret what he had done.

"Daddy, don't cry." Winifred said softly.

"I'm just happy." Jack replied as he blinked his tears away. He grabbed Ianto's hand, kissed it and looked at him. "Let's see our girl down the aisle, Ianto."

Ianto smiled and both men stood at either side of Winifred. They linked arms and walked out of the dressing room to the main part of the church.

The moment felt long, and Jack took everything in: the flash of the light bulbs, Ryan standing nervously in front of the room, Ianto's greying hair and sharp suit, the way the floor felt beneath him, and he took in his daughter. Winifred Susanna Rose Jones-Harkness looked nothing like him because she was nothing of his by blood.

She took a lot after Ianto but there were features that Jack wished she hadn't inherited from her mother like her chestnut hair and her light green eyes. Everything else took after Ianto: her facial structure, her height, and her personality (what she hadn't learned from him). Yet there had been moments though that Jack saw her mother: Rose Elizabeth Stewart, the woman he had murdered.


	2. Chapter One

Jack remembers the first time he met Rose (Ianto's Rose). It happened after a particularly good date sometime after he had come back from the Doctor. Ianto dragged him down the hallway to his flat, a little less graceful than normal. Jack liked seeing Ianto tipsy and enjoyed the fact that he could have a few himself.

Jack saw her before Ianto did, the long chestnut hair, pulled back into a practical bun. She wasn't particularly short, standing at about an average height although she looked shorter as she reclined against the wall. She locked eyes with him for a few seconds; dark green eyes bore into him before turning to Ianto's turned back.

Ianto must have sensed someone behind him because he turned around. Jack's happy mood vanished when Ianto stiffened. He stopped several steps in front of Rose. For a moment they were quiet.

"Ianto," Rose greeted curtly.

"Rose." Jack knew it was a common name but couldn't help feeling surprised when he heard her name.

"Ianto we need to talk." She looked at Jack. "Alone."

"I'm on a date." Ianto replied, his voice tight.

Rose gave him a weary look. "It's important Ianto. You know I wouldn't be here if I could help it."

"Ianto, do you want me to-" Jack started.

"Leave." Ianto said tersely and any signs of his inebriation vanishing.

"What?" Jack gasped. He couldn't quite believe Ianto was dismissing him so quickly.

"Please." Ianto added. Jack nodded, unhappy but realizing that whatever was between Rose and Ianto didn't have anything to do with him. He looked a Rose, her defiant posture and gave her hard stare before he bent down and took a quick kiss from Ianto.

He watched as Ianto escorted Rose into the flat and watched as the door closed behind him. Jack sighed and turned around back toward the parking garage. On his way back to the SUV Jack wondered why nothing ever went his way. His drive to the Hub was quiet. When he arrived Jack went straight to his bunk and decided to go to sleep. Ianto would talk to him in the morning.

Morning came and Ianto didn't come in at his usual time. Jack didn't panic. Rose and Ianto could have taken a while talking about…something and Ianto hadn't exactly been sober. At 10:00 a.m. Ianto came in, hours after the others. Jack had fended off requests for coffee by personally financing their Starbucks trips.

Ianto looked tired in his usual attire. Jack wondered what Rose and he had talked about to get Ianto looking so worn. He would wait though. He knew it wouldn't do any good to push Ianto.

When Ianto came to drop off a cup of his coffee, Ianto stopped at looked at Jack. "Well talk later, Jack. Not now. Lunch. You know how I feel about our personal lives interfering with our jobs."

"I know, Ianto. Lunch?"

"Rift permitting, yes. We'll talk then." Ianto sighed.

"Ianto, whatever it is-"

"Not now, Jack."

"Just take it easy. I'll order lunch." Jack finished. Ianto nodded.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem Ianto. Now go get filing, those files won't alphabetize themselves." Jack smirked. Ianto gave him an amused smile.

"I'm doing the filing now then? Guess I won't have to look at our inventory, or your schedule, or the tourist office, or the coffee machine." Jack grinned.

"Nope. I have my coffee right here." Jack said as he lifted his mug. Ianto laughed, relaxing slightly.

"I'm going to go check out inventory, now." Ianto said smiling. "If you need anything contact the other Ianto. We'll talk at lunch, Jack. No other time, I'm serious." Jack nodded. A brief brush of their hands and Ianto left.

Jack's morning and early afternoon passed quickly. He had paperwork, calls, and the usual alien tech to sort through. By the time lunchtime arrived Jack scrambled to order something for the team and him and Ianto.

He called Ianto to his office around 1:30 and Ianto took a seat on the sofa in his office. Jack sat next to him and let them eat before he broached the subject.

"Ianto, what was that all about? Last night."

"It's complicated."

"What isn't? Spill Ianto. It isn't alien related is it?" Ianto laughed, a dry half-hysterical chuckle.

"God now. It's a 100% human problem caused by simple human endeavor."

"Fine. Start with who that woman is."

"Her name is Rose."

"I gathered that." Jack said.

"While you were away, with the Doctor…. I started dating a bit. I ended up with Rose. We broke up weeks before you came back."

"Was that bad?" Jack asked sensing Ianto's discomfort.

"Worse. We have two completely personalities and it was a disaster." Ianto gave a sigh.

"I take it you ended it."

"Yes."

"Then why did she stop by last night?"

"Jack, I'm a 21st century man. I have a sex drive-"

"Oh, don't I know it." Jack interrupted with a sneer. Ianto gave him a withering looking. "Sorry."

"You're not." Ianto snorted. "I had sex with her."

"So…?"

"She's pregnant." Ianto said quietly.

"Oh." Jack hadn't been expecting that. Not by a long shot.


End file.
